


Distractions Before Dinner

by sladeninstitute



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/pseuds/sladeninstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim are trying to prepare for an important diplomatic dinner, but things keep distracting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions Before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted on Tumblr as response to the prompt: McKirk prompt: Dressing up for some important dinner thing and they keep getting distracted!"

"So what is this thing again, exactly?" Bones looked up from buttoning his dress uniform to focus on Jim’s answer.

"I’ve told you ten times, it’s a dinner with the President of Sarton VII. We’re trying to get him to join the Federation. Remember?"

"And why the hell’m I part of this? I’m a doctor, not a diplomat."

Jim rolls his eyes before he answers, partly because he’s heard the “I’m a doctor, not a —” line a thousand times over, and partly because he’s answered all these questions at least once before.

"The Sartonians value doctors above all others." Jim stepped forward to finish buttoning Bones’ shirt, looking up at Bones with a smirk.

“You’re gonna be like a god to these people.”

“A god, huh? I could get used to that. It’d be a damn sight better treatment than I get from some people on this ship.” A smirk crosses Bones’ face and Jim can’t help himself. He has to kiss it. He’s addicted to his good doctor’s mouth, especially when there’s any sort of smile or smirk on it.

What was supposed to be one simple kiss turned into a fully fledged make-out session. Tongues, hot and insistent, explored every corner of the other person’s mouth, punctuated every few seconds by a few greedy moans on Jim’s part. Making out with Bones was a gift, and he always made sure to let his doctor know just how much he appreciated it.

It was clear that Jim wanted more than what he was getting, what with the way he was rutting against Bones. The doctor, however, was having none of it. He took his tongue out of Jim’s mouth and pushed him away as gently as he could possibly manage.

“Nuh-uh, darlin’. It took me 30 minutes to get this uniform on right and there’s no way in hell I’m letting you take me out of it just yet.” Bones gave Jim a kiss on the forehead and shooed him with his hands.

“Go on, get! You still gotta finish puttin’ yours on and the dinner starts in 20 minutes.” He paused to snicker under his breath. “If this god is late for dinner, you ain’t gonna hear the end of it, you hear?”

Jim scowled and stuck out his tongue, but started moving about the room again in a hurry, trying to get dressed ASAP. The whirl of movement only lasted several minutes before Jim came to a screeching halt, panic creeping into his face. He was fully dressed, save for one small missing piece.

“Have you seen my pin? The one that goes over my right breast?” Jim pointed to the empty side of his dress uniform to punctuate the emptiness.

“Nah. Why don’t you just leave it on your uniform like I do?” Bones was too busy tying the shoelaces to look up at Jim.

“I’m not gonna leave Pike’s pin on my uniform. Don’t want it to get lost and I don’t want it falling off.” Jim was genuinely starting to sound worried, and it prompted Bones to hold back the comment he had lined up about it already being lost.

“Alright, c’mon, don’t worry. I’ll help you find it. Promise.”

Jim had never looked quite so grateful as he did when Bones got down on his hands and knees to look for the tiny pin. Normally, Bones would’ve told him to forget it, but he knew how much the simple pin meant to his husband. Pike had given it to Jim after he’d become the Captain of the Enterprise, and it’d become Jim’s prized possession after the man’s death.

They looked high and low for twenty minutes (with Jim nearly on the brink of tears) before they found it, covered in dust and hidden behind their dresser. Bones had to fish it out with the handle of a broom, but that hardly mattered. They had found it. Crisis averted. The doctor wiped it off with a tissue and gingerly placed it on his husband’s uniform, taking extra care to make sure he didn’t accidentally poke Jim in the process. When it was safely attached, Bones glanced up at the chrono.

“We’re late. The dinner’s already started.”

“I’m —” Jim was interrupted by a kiss.

“Don’t you dare apologize. Don’t you  _dare._  This ain’t your fault.”

“But I lost the pin.” Jim looked desperate to abase him self, desperate to bring the blame down on himself. After the life he’d lead, it was no surprise. Jim had been through a lot, had been taught that most things were his fault by some of the worst people in the universe’s history. Bones was still trying desperately to break that learned behaviour.

“And I found it, problem solved. Don’t worry about it. Hell, I probably knocked it off one mornin’ while I was scramblin’ to get ready.” Bones pressed a chaste kiss to Jim’s cheek and took his hand. “Now let’s get goin’ before we’re any later. Don’t want the President of Sarton thinkin’ I’m any less than a god, huh?”

Jim cracked a smile.

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

Bones led him out of the room and down towards the dinner hall, looking forward to when Jim did take him out of his uniform later that night.


End file.
